


Halloween Mysteries.

by Albme94



Series: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧Halloween ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ) [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: :), Halloween, Horror, JUST, John wish he could delete some random junk from his head too so he could be as cool as sherlock, Mysteries, Mystery, Mystery Stories, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock try to solve them all, The time before Mary and all that jazz, a doll - Freeform, but not after or before the jump thing, horror stories, no smut no romance no johnlock, scary mystery, so i dont know, up to you honestly - Freeform, which is a bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: It's Halloween, John wants to just... Relax, turn on the radio, maybe listen to AM or FM...But Sherlock be Sherlock and there's people at the door, terrified, and they bring Sherlock's favourite gifts.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧Halloween ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993693
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Halloween Mysteries.

**Author's Note:**

> There's no johnlock here :C  
> It was going to be, but i got lost in the mysteries xD  
> Hope you enjoy!

John rubbed his face with both hands, ‘’are you _serious?_ Do you…’’ He looked at the people sitting in their living room, ‘’do you know what _**today**_ is?’’  
Sherlock waved his hand, ‘’it’s that candy sugar day, the _…_ Halloween yes’’  
John looked at him sternly.

  
‘’what of it?’’ The taller finally looked at him, ‘’whenever it’s _‘Halloween’_ or _Christmas,_ a case is a case.’’ Sherlock made his way into the living room, with John following.  
  
‘’Now…’’ Sherlock settled into a chair, ‘’from the _beginning_ please…’’  
The woman tells her story, John looks pale, he keeps looking over to Sherlock, ‘’you’ve put that doll in the cabinet, in the closet, in the attic, but no matter where you tuck it, it _always_ shows back up on the sofa? Is that correct?’’ Sherlock lists off, seemingly oblivious to the _horrible_ experience this poor woman must’ve experienced.  
  
She nodded quickly, tears forming ‘’earlier today… I came home from work and found it… Sitting by my desk, _staring_ at me—‘’  
 _‘’Or the doorway’’_  
She nodded again, ‘’yes, but I go in through the _backdoor,_ not the front… **Nobody** would _know_ or assume I do that.’’ She took a deep breath, Sherlock looked like he was pondering the possibilities.

  
‘’Wait, wait excuse me, _why_ are you coming through the backdoor?’’ John shook the fear off, he did try his best to not be spooked _but…_  
‘’The shortest route from my bus stop to my house is through a small wooden area, and if I were to go to the front door, I’d have to walk around _and_ —‘’  
‘’It saves you time, right. Miss Ashley, _when_ did you acquire the doll?’’ He looked like he was close to solve the case, he just needed that _small_ confirmation and _woosh,_ done.  
  
‘’I didn’t, Mr. Holmes’’  
He leaned closer, ‘’what?’’  
‘’It was just there one day, I tried asking around but nobody knew anything.’’  
 _‘’Interesting…’’_ Sherlock stated, ‘’when did it first appear?’’  
‘’Three days ago…’’  
Sherlock noted, he looked over and so did John.  
  
‘’What should I do?’’ The woman was practically sobbing again, John offered her some tissues, he looked at his favourite sociopath while the woman blew her nose.  
‘’I think you stay with a friend for now, and we’ll contact you once we know more’’ John tried to sound as professional as Sherlock, but it didn’t impress the detective at all, rather caused him to _roll his eyes._  
The woman agreed and left the room, ‘’ **next!** ’’ Sherlock shouted, and another person walks in.  
  


An older man sits down, he looks horrible, pale, smells of _iron_ and over all, _not pleasant._  
John tried to tend to his obvious wounds, but Sherlock said there were no point, because _those_ weren’t _his._  
‘’Please’’ Sherlock gestured, and the man started.

‘’I won’t lie Mr. Holmes, I’m bad-tempered, everyone knows this… My family, my kids… My firm…’’ He dragged his fingers through his hair, ‘’I was driving home after a long day of work… My wife, Catherine, said that our kids were about done with their trick-or-treating, and to pick them up if I see them…’’ He gulped, John offered him some water, Sherlock seemed so bored by the constant interrupting of _‘human needs’_ , can’t they just say and have _‘emotions’_ later?  
  
The man clears his throat, ‘’so I stop to pick them up… But _those_ aren’t costumes, a-and...’’  
It becomes obvious that something more sinister is at hand, Sherlock moved closer, gesturing the man to stand up, _‘’this_ is a police case, I suggest—‘’

  
‘’But they _laughed_ at me Mr. Holmes, saying that because it’s Halloween they won’t—‘’  
‘’Go down to the station and tell them **I** sent you, and they’ll listen.’’  
The man nodded while mumbling _‘thank you’_ over and over again.  
  
Once the man was out the door, John picked up the phone to the department that took cases like this and gave them the heads-up.

Sherlock flipped his head up, ‘’are you writing them down?’’  
The other lifted the notebook, ‘’yep.’’  
 _‘’Good.’’_  
  


‘’ **Next!** ’’

  
A young man shows them texted pictures of himself in various stages of torture, that he claims has no memory of.  
Sherlock in an instant tells him to _get out_ , John looks up horrified.  
The man smiled as he left, ‘’it was wicked man—like some kinky lad—‘’  
Sherlock closed the door in his face, _straightened_ his suit, ‘’ **next!** ’’ He shouted while quickly sitting down again, _refusing_ to answer John’s questions.  
  
  


Two women walk in and sits down quietly, one of them introduce them before starting.  
‘’It was 3 months ago since our daughter went missing, the police knows nothing, nobody saw anything…’’  
Sherlock gestured and the woman continued, ‘’she was taken from around our house, there’s a _wooden area_ a bit further away, but the police said there were no tracks saying she would be taken there…’’

  
 _‘’Oh dear…’’_ John gasped, Sherlock narrowed his eyes, he read their movements and voice tone, they were absolutely terrified.  
‘’We wanted to find her, but the police didn’t know where to start… Four days ago, we decided that _we_ were going to look in the _forest.’’_  
The other mother finally spoke up, she put her brown hair behind her ear, ‘’we found her… Or… _A doll_ -‘’  
‘’A doll?’’ Sherlock’s interest piqued, _almost smiling._  
‘’—she looks _just_ like our little girl… I picked her up, and…’’ She looked at her partner, John was back to being the _palest of pale._  
  
‘’… What happened?’’  
‘’She **had** her eyes… Not _glass_ eyes… Her _actual_ eyes… Her clothes were the same, hair felt real… Our daughter…’’  
‘’That can’t be her’’ John spoke dryly, the women nodded and pointed at him, ‘’that’s what we thought! But we brought _it_ back with us, we put _it_ in our living room.’’  
‘’Let me guess’’ Sherlock began, slowly, ‘’you found her in another room’’  
The reaction he received was confirming enough, ‘’did you _bring_ the doll?’’  
They shook their heads, ‘’it’s not in the house, it disappeared.’’  
‘’Interesting.’’

  
  
**~**

Sherlock and John stood in the kitchen and discussed quietly, John was flabbergasted, he didn’t see the connection.  
 _‘’John…_ Look at your notes.’’ Sherlock watched as the other re-read his _terrible_ writing, the lightbulb moment came.  
‘’T-the doll!’’ He quickly lowered his voice, ‘’it’s the _same_ doll as the woman from earlier?’’  
Sherlock nodded, ‘’give Miss Ashley a call, ask her to bring the doll.’’  
  
He informed the women that another woman was going to join them, that their cases might be linked.

  
  
After a while the woman with the doll came through the door, the parents jumped up and Ashley looked around in shock, ‘’wh-what?’’  
‘’ **The doll**! _Where_ did you get her?!?’’  
‘’I-I-‘’  
‘’She didn’t kidnap her, the doll simply _appeared_ in her house one day, we’re here to figure out why, _please_ —‘’ Sherlock sat down, John supplied with another chair.

‘’So _**why**_ would the doll leave your—‘’ He pointed at the couple, ‘’to go to _yours…’’_ His fingers pointing to Ashley. _‘’what’s_ in your house, or better yet… **Who** is.’’  
‘’S-Sherlock’’ John put his hand in front of the detective’s face, ‘’ _Miss Ashley_ , do you live alone?’’  
She nodded.  
‘’Have you had _any_ visitors over the span of four months?’’  
Ashley blinked, she looked around, Sherlock could see it all.

‘’Did you know him _well?’’_ Sherlock joined.  
‘’He’s my brother’s… _Friend’’,_ she shyly answered.  
John frowned, before realising it.  
‘’I see.’’ Sherlock hummed.

‘’Do you have his contacts?’’ John gave her a notepad, she wrote down all she could, she handed over the doll and was allowed to leave after she had given them everything they asked for and promised to stay with a friend.  
  
‘’You two can leave if you want to, but I’d rather you _stay’’,_ Sherlock looked at them, they stayed.

  
  
**~~~**

  
  
‘’I don’t know _how you did it_ , Mr. Holmes… But you did…’’ A detective handed over a _case_ with the doll in it, the women in the background holding their daughter, the man responsible cackling as he was dragged away.  
‘’It wasn’t _that_ hard, _detective_.’’ Sherlock smiled, ‘’it was all technology, the man simply abducted the girl, copied her into the doll, built it to only move when there were no people around… _How you wonder?_ Well the eyes were actually _cameras,_ very life like eyes indeed’’ he made an impressed face.  
‘’Then _why_ did he turn himself in?’’ The detective was in awe.  
 _‘’Because,_ some criminals live for the _thrill,_ they **want** to be recognised for their _skill_ and _ability_ to manipulate the human mind, making us believe it was all _supernatural_.’’  
The room fell quiet, Sherlock smiled, ‘’but it was all man-made machine in the end.’’

  
After everyone had left, John was already at his computer writing for his blog, Sherlock was playing the violin, at first started to play 'Hallowe'en', John actually knew about it, Sherlock quickly changed it.  
  
‘’ **Sherlock.** ’’ John said suddenly in a serious voice.  
The detective turned around to see where the other was pointing.

The doll sat in the sofa, staring at them.

**Author's Note:**

> Who said Halloween was *one* day? Pff, in the fanfic world we can write that it's the 31st *every day*
> 
> Also i hope you didn't grow bored by the 'mystery', hope it had you for a bit at least <3
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D
> 
> 'Hallowe'en' by Charles Ives and Gilbert Kalish


End file.
